Angel
Experiment 624, A.K.A. Angel, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba, and Stitch's love interest. She is designed to revert rehabilitated people and experiments to evil with a siren song, though it can have the opposite effect if the song is heard backwards. Also, experiments that were created after her, like Stitch, Reuben, Evile and Leroy, are immune to her song. She was captured by Gantu, but was rescued in "Snafu". Her one true place is with Lilo and Stitch as a pop star and singer. She speaks with a soft Scottish accent. Background Personality Angel is shown to be seductive and deeply enamored with Stitch. She is usually friendly, but sometimes she can be downright mean. Though since she has been turned good, her nice side shows a lot more. She has a very feminine voice and likes to flirt in front of the other experiments. She is 100% in love with Stitch, as she grabs onto him and just tries to be near him at all times. Presumably, she's always thinking of places her and Stitch can go and spend some time together. Thanks to her new life as a singing sensation, she also can be pretty hard to please and ungrateful, especially when Stitch is trying to win her heart. Oddly enough, Reuben also has a crush on Angel, though she has shown extreme displeasure towards him. However, she was temporarily enamored with Reuben when he was modified into a rebel, and even briefly fell for 627 when he was disguised as a prince. Aside from these instances, Angel cares deeply for Stitch and would do just about anything for him. She has even helped him out of trouble on several occasions. Physical appearance Angel is a pink, shapely female koala-like experiment with a strong feminine resemblance to Stitch, with two long tendril-like, violet-tipped antennae, violet-tipped ears with light pink insides, small eyelashes, a thin white V-shaped symbol on her chest, purple fingernails and toenails, slightly larger chest puffed out and two violet/lavender back markings; one is similar to Stitch's on the back of his head and the other is an upside-down heart on her back. She has large, dark purple eyes that appear as black and seem to be slightly larger than Stitch's eyes. She has long, purple eyelashes. She does not possess the extra arms that Stitch does. She also has big ears, and her nose is purple and smaller than Stitch's. Her antennae are about half her body height; these she can use as prehensile limbs (in her namesake episode "Angel", she used them to push a button; she is also seen manipulating them in fanart, thus it can be assumed these antennae make up for her former lack of second arms). Her head is usually at a tilt because of the way she speaks. She has light pink spots of fur around her eyes and a purple spot on the top of her nose. She stands 3 feet 2 inches tall and weighs 95 lbs. She once wore a collar with Hämsterviel's phone number on the tag. She wears a purple spacesuit with a diamond consisting of a dark purple border and white center on her chest and each of her sleeves and patches consisting of a dark purple border and lavender center on each of her legs, black belt with dark purple square buckle, both black collar, cuffs, and anklets. Special Abilities Angel's song causes anyone who hears it (including rehabilitated experiments created before her) to turn evil. Also, when Angel's song is sung backwards, it will have the opposite effect (turning evil people and previous experiments to good). Angel is also shown to be highly athletic and skilled with karate. She can use her antennae as prehensile limbs, and uses them to reach distant objects or operate mechanisms (such as a button). She is able to speak full English as well as Tantalog, her native language (with a soft Scottish accent). Angel's song goes as follows: Acoota chi-meeto igatta no mootah, nagga to nala itume tidooka English translation: Heed me, you are in my power. Henceforth, nothing shall be too cruel or too abominable for you. You cannot escape. The lyrics of Angel's song when sung backwards are as follows: A-koo dite mutia-la no taga, nah toom onta tagito teemicha tooca Like Stitch, Angel has pads on her hands and feet that produce a sticky stubstance which lets her scale walls and ceilings, a very flexible skeletal system, and retractable claws on her front and back paws, but unlike Stitch, she lacks an extra pair of retractable arms. She's strong enough to shatter the sealed glass containers that experiments had been captured in by headbutting them; however, the true extent of her strength is unknown. Angel is capable physically with acrobatic reflexes and antennae. She is naturally heat resistant to toxins and extremely durable. She can swim, unlike Stitch, but she has no means of underwater breathing. Weaknesses Experiments who were created after Angel are immune to her song, both original and backwards. Appearances ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series ]]Experiment 624 was the 624th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. She was designed to turn people and experiments from good to evil by singing her siren song. 624 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. At an unknown point after this, Experiment 624 was activated and captured by Gantu. While Lilo and Stitch were checking out a store in town, they suddenly noticed Gantu seemingly trying to capture 624, named Angel, when in reality Gantu was attempting to lead her to Lilo and Stitch in order to trick them into taking her in, which was part of his evil plan. Just then, Angel came out of nowhere and bumped into Lilo. Lilo scolded Angel and warned her to watch where she was going, but the latter just growled at Lilo and fled. Stitch spotted Angel from a distance and chased after her. He soon found her in an alley and was instantly smitten with her. Angel then licked Stitch, who immediately fell in love with her. Although Lilo was already suspicious of Angel, Stitch ultimately convinced her to let Angel stay with them. During her stay, Angel began seducing Stitch, who continued to fall more deeply in love with her. At one point, as they sat together in a hammock, Stitch hugged Angel while Pleakley filmed them, which made Stitch quite peeved. Lilo grew increasingly paranoid, and restricted Angel to sleeping in a basket instead of with Stitch. Sometime later, Lilo consulted Jumba to find out what Angel's primary function was. However, before Jumba could warn Lilo about Angel's powers, Angel sang into Jumba's ear, causing the latter to revert to evil and cover up for her. After Lilo and Stitch left Jumba alone, he allowed Angel access to his experiment database. Unbeknownst to them, Angel was working for Gantu, who had sent her to successfully seduce Stitch and lure him into a trap. Ironically, Experiment 625 was attracted to Angel as well (though she apparently didn't have any romantic feelings for him at all). The next morning, Angel woke up to see Stitch proposing to her with a bouquet of flowers. Angel was flattered by this, but then attempted to revert Stitch to evil as well. However, this failed due to Stitch being created after her, although he complimented her singing. Angel soon left the home with regret for Stitch and reported back to Gantu, while cleverly reverting several rehabilitated experiments to evil along the way. Confused but undeterred, Stitch pursued Angel around the island, attempting to woo her in various ways. She eventually lured Stitch to Gantu's hideout, where Gantu and the recaptured evil experiments lurked inside a concealed ship. At the hideout, Angel revealed her true colors after trapping Stitch inside the ship, but began to feel guilt over betraying him. When the now-evil experiments were about to finish Stitch off, Angel realized she really did have feelings for him, and thus turned the experiments back to good before Kixx could land the fatal blow. The experiments then disabled the ship's navigation and escaped the hideout while carrying Stitch triumphantly. Lilo eventually had a change of heart about Angel after learning that she saved Stitch's life. However, when all seemed well, Gantu came for Angel and pointed a net cannon at her. Stitch tried to protect Angel, but he was blasted into a net, enabling Gantu to capture Angel in a container and flee with her. Regardless, Lilo promised Stitch that they would rescue Angel someday. In "Remmy", Angel was one of the experiments in Lilo's dream. In "Snafu", Reuben was able to trick the captive Angel into singing her song backwards (to "turn him good") while it was being recorded by the former. Gantu then planned to play the recording backwards on the island to revert all of the rehabilitated experiments to evil, but the plan failed due to Experiment 120 stealing the recording. Meanwhile, Lilo and Stitch launched a rescue mission on Gantu's ship to free Angel and the other captive experiments, but were foiled by Snafu. However, Stitch's love for Angel gave her the strength to break out of her containment orb and free Stitch and the others. Lilo, Stitch, Angel and the freed experiments then narrowly escaped the ship, and Stitch and Angel left on a date shortly after. Leroy & Stitch ]]The first 624 experiments, including Angel, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Angel participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones using her karate skills to defeat and knock Leroys out, particularly when a group of Leroys attacked her boyfriend Stitch. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha `Oe," which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Stitch! anime ]] In the ''Stitch! anime, it is shown that Angel has become an international (and, later in the series, intergalactic) singing sensation. Though she appears more periodically in the anime series than the original series, her general attitude has shifted to that of a spoiled celebrity, which is logical as she has undergone approximately a decade of fame. There is actual evidence to this in several episodes. Upon her first meeting with Yuna, they were on bad terms apparently, but eventually put their differences aside. Also, in one episode, Yuna pacifies Angel by saying something along the lines of, "See, Angel, I told you the broom wouldn't bite," while they are cleaning up after a party. Stitch is madly in love with Angel and she shares the same feeling. However, she instantly left Stitch for 627 when he was disguised as a prince and Reuben when he was modified by Hämsterviel. She seems to have a weakness for cliché love interest archetypes as demonstrated when 627 approached Angel in the guise of a human duke (in a manner and dress typical for a cliché Disney prince) and succeeded in charming her. Reuben also won Angel over when his self-confidence was boosted by Hämsterviel, and he dressed and acted like a cliché rebel without a cause and composed a song and poem of questionable quality that was (somehow) successful. She even briefly fell for Kijimunaa in "Son of Sprout" when he won a fight against Stitch (purely by accident, of course). Despite these cases, 627 eventually revealed his true intention to capture Stitch and caught Angel in a net. This presumably ended any possibility of a relationship between the two. She also fell out of love with Reuben when he proved less interested in saving her from Gantu than in fighting Stitch, and from that point forward, she recommitted herself to Stitch. This shows in the final Valentine's Day special of the anime, wherein she doesn't act poorly towards Stitch in any way, shape or form. In the Season 1 finale "Showdown with Hämsterviel", Hämsterviel puts Angel along with Sparky and Felix under his control, and in the final episode of the third season of the anime, she makes a brief appearance to thwart Dark End's attack. ''Disney UniBEARsity Angel, alongside Stitch and Scrump, appear in the ''UniBEARsity story OhanaBEARsity. After seeing Stitch reading the UniBEARsity storybook, she and Stitch start making their own teddy bears. Her teddy bear, named Berry, is based on her likeness. Disney Parks Angel has appeared occasionally in the Disney Parks around the world, most frequently at Tokyo Disneyland and Tokyo DisneySea. She also was featured in the New Generation Festival at Disneyland Paris. Angel makes a brief cameo appearance in Stitch's Great Escape! at the Magic Kingdom when Gantu showcases the galaxy's criminals to the guests. Stitch's Hawaiian Paradise Party Angel and some of the other experiments join Stitch and their foes for meet and greets at Disney Village in Disneyland Paris. Fantasmic! Angel appears in the Tokyo DisneySea version of the show, driving a speed boat with a laser pistol in the Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride sequence while Stitch conducts the fountains. Midsummer's Night Panic At Tokyo Disneyland, Angel joins Stitch and other characters in the show and she accompanies Stitch when he battles Gantu and Hämsterviel. Gallery Trivia *Angel is the only experiment to not be regarded as one of Stitch's relatives, clearly due to being his girlfriend. *Despite being a minor character in the TV series, Angel appears on a lot of Lilo & Stitch merchandise, even more than Lilo. *Angel is a non-playable character in the game Lilo & Stitch 2: Hämsterviel Havoc for Game Boy Advance. In said game, Dr. Hämsterviel has "re-evilled" her and uses her to turn the other experiments back to evil. It is unknown if Hämsterviel forced her to sing or if she took the job by choice, because she turns back to good after she sees Stitch. It is implied that Angel is rescued at the end of her part in the story, so unless she was later recaptured by Gantu, the game is non-canon to the animated series. *Angel appears, along with several other Lilo & Stitch characters, in a parody of the Disney Channel Original Movie High School Musical, which was broadcast as part of the High School Musical: Around the World one-year anniversary special. *Angel is a parody of Lorelei the Siren, as her song is an evil in the guise of beauty, much like the Sirens of ancient myth. **In the Finnish version of the series, her name is Seireeni, meaning Siren. *Angel is a reference to the Elvis Presley song "(You're the) Devil in Disguise", as she is considered by Stitch to be beautiful while she is evil on the inside. *Angel's pod color is white. *Angel is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 624. Primary function: Turn the people and experiments from good to evil with a siren song." *Due to a continuity error, the fur pattern on Angel's back is inconsistent. In her episode, it is an upside-down heart. In "Snafu", it resembles Stitch's, but disappears in some scenes. In Leroy & Stitch, she does not have one at all. *Angel's body and antennae appear in the online game Jumba's Lab. Category:Disney characters Category:Lilo & Stitch characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Females Category:Reformed characters Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Singing Characters Category:Lovers Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Aliens Category:Article of the week Category:Lilo & Stitch Experiments Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Monsters Category:Animated characters Category:Kids Category:Iconic characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Antagonists